A technology of capturing a plurality of videos of surroundings of a vehicle with a plurality of cameras that are arranged around the vehicle and displaying, on a monitor, a bird's-eye view video obtained by performing viewpoint conversion processing on the captured videos and synthesizing the captured videos is known. A bird's-eye view video is obtained by synthesizing the videos and thus, a part of an object in the captured videos may be not displayed or may be not displayed temporarily at a synthesis boundary at which the videos are synthesized, when the object steps over the synthesis boundary.
A technology of creating a bird's-eye view image in which an obstacle and a synthesis boundary between images of a plurality of cameras do not overlap each other based on information from an obstacle move direction estimator is known (for example, see International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2011/036892).